The Tribes of Chima
For 1,000 years Chima has lived in Peace and Harmony. Until an epic moment that changed the entire history of Chima. It started with Two Best Friends turning against each other causing the balance to disrupt. During a battle for the control of the mystical power source Chi a Black Cloud known as the Dark Tribes robbed the beautiful Mount Cavora of all it's Chi and then the Chi Fall that fell from Mount Cavora stopped. Scorm one of the members of the Dark Tribes was given Chi by Laval a warrior from the Lion Tribe and the lion told him "All you needed to do was ask?" Scorm then threw the Chi down a gorge forced with Anger and Depression which he then Re-Animated the Ancient Ice Tribes that caused the great mountian to go up into the sky. Notes * In the TV Show they are called the United Tribes of Chima, but in the One Chi to Rule Series they are called The Court of Tribes. Official Tribes Lion Tribe * Lagravis, King of the Lion Tribe * Laval, Prince of the Lion Tribe * Lavertus|ShadoWind, Uncle of Laval * Li'ella, A Cat Guide of the Phoenix Tribe * Lennox, A Warrior * Leonidas, A Warrior * Longtooth, A Elder Warrior Crocodile Tribe * Crominus, King of the Crocodile Tribe * Cragger, Prince of the Crocodile Tribe * Crooler, Sister of Cragger * Crug, A Warrior * Crawley, A Warrior * Crokenburg, A General Eagle Tribe * Ewald, Leader of the Eagle Tribe's Ruling Council * Eris, Princess of the Eagle Tribe * Eglor, Eagle Engineer * Ewar, A Warrior * Equila, A Warrior Wolf Tribe * Worriz, Leader of the Wolf Tribe * Wilhurt, A Warrior * Windra, A Warrior * Winzar, A Warrior * Wakz, A Elder Warrior Gorilla Tribe * Grumlo, Leader of the Gorilla Tribe * Gorzan, Prince of the Gorilla Tribe * G'Loona, Gorilla Child * Grizzam, Speedor Racer Raven Tribe * Rawsom, Grand Master Theif of the Raven Tribe * Razar, King of Profit * Rizzo, A Theif * Razcal, A Theif Nomads * Furtivo, Orphan * Skinnet, Lonely * Dom de la Woosh, Expert Speedorz Racer Rhinoceros Tribe * Rogon, Prince of the Rhinoceros Tribe * Rinona, Rogon's Sister Bat Tribe * Braptor, Leader of the Bat Tribe * Blista, A Warrior Spider Tribe * Spinlyn, Queen of the Spider Tribe * Sparacon, Spider Chief * Sparratus, A Warrior Scorpion Tribe * Scorm, King of the Scorpion Tribe * Scutter, Scorpion Tyrant * Scolder, Second in Command Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe * Sir Fangar, Leader of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe * Stealthor, A General, possibly Fangar's son * Strainor, A Warrior * Sykor, A Warrior * Sibress, A Female Warrior * Saraw, A Warrior * Sirox, A General Vulture Tribe * Vardy, Leader of the Vulture Tribe * Vornon, A Warrior * VoomVoom, A Warrior * Vultrix, A Female Warrior Mammoth Tribe * Maula, Queen of the Mammoth Tribe * Mungus, Maula's Son, A Warrior * Mottrot, Maula's Second Son, A Brute Tiger Tribe * Tormak|Panthar, Li'ella's Father * Tazar, A Guard * Trakkar, A Guard Leopard Tribe * Lundor, Only Physical Member * Logas, Deceased Member Phoenix Tribe * Fluminox, King of the Phoenix Tribe * Flinx, Prince of the Phoenix Tribe * Foltrax, Master Pilot * Frax, Pilot * Firox, Pilot Ice Bear Tribe * Icebite, A Warrior (possibly Leader) * Icepaw, A Warrior * Icerlot, A General * Iceklaw, A Warrior Bear Tribe * Bladvic, The Prince of the Bear Tribe * Bulkar, A Warrior Mammoth Supremacy 55 Fan-Made Clans In Mammoth Supremacy 55's stop motion series, there are mentions of various other races that are not seen either in the TV show or MS55's series. These include: * Elephant Tribe (Independent Clan, not interfering with Civil War, but will defend themselves against Mutiny threats if they must) * Hyena Tribe (The Hyenas are mere minions to the Wolves) * Black Panthers (Warriors of Darkness who support the Mutiny in the Civil War) (Other mentioned Clans are in the original franchise but are mentioned as existing in this reality too, though not seen in the series) * Tigers (Independent Clan, like the Elephants. Eventually forced to join the Mutiny during the late Civil War) * Bears (Also Independent, but willing to occasionally help the Loyalists) * Leopards (Loyalist in the Civil War) Category:Fire Vs. Ice Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ice Tribes Category:Fire Tribes Category:Dark Tribes